A Problematic Problem
by Kittenhats
Summary: Being a Ninja means you're supposed to be focused, single-minded and strong. Unfortunately for Espio, he keeps getting distracted by a certain red-head. Espio/Knuckles, Plotless Fluffy Smut served hot :  Roughly based on Sonic X situation.
1. Prologue  The First Move

**Publishing only to annoy a friend who doesn't think it's right to ship pairings from the sonic franchise :) **

**This has no valid explanation, it's really a violation of all that is good and pure but since no one else has written for this really weird pairing, I felt obligated to.**

**I haven't wanted Sonic X the Tv series in ages so plot and situation details may be off but if it helps, this doesn't have much "plot" anyway so :)**

**I don't own sonic or any of his little furry friends. **

Espio was in love with Knuckles.

It was the only thing he'd been sure of for the past month and it was driving him insane. Everything else seemed rather distant when the Echidna boy was in the same room as him, he found himself unable to look away from him, as though he were addicted. All of it of course was ridiculous, yes he'd known he was gay since he was six but that didn't mean he had to act like some love sick girl. He was a Ninja: well-trained, serious and level-headed, three things that certainly didn't show whenever he became distracted by the red-head, which was becoming more and more often lately. To make matters worse, Vector had noticed it.

Their last little group meeting had been rather overly focused on that subject for a 'group meeting'.

Pushing open the door to their usual crew hideout room, where Vector had a very professional desk to sit behind to make him feel important and Charmy had been allowed to put a padded chair in the corner for when he went through one of his moments of needing to be surrounded by comfort. However unlike Espio had expected when vector had called him for this Group meeting, Charmy wasn't sat in his chair as usual, nor was he hovering annoyingly anywhere else in the room. The hyper, annoying bee kid was missing. More directed to Espio's attention was the chair that was sat out in front of Vector's desk. It was the three-legged wooden backed one that they used to interrogate people because the back spindles made your back ache if you sat in it too long, which when you were tied to it was a really, very long time.

"Espio, come on in." Vector called him in, using his serious business voice whilst giving him that corny everything will be alright smile which no one had the heart to tell him was terrifying. Of course when he dared use it on you, that was a different matter.

"Sorry to have to point this out to you now but that smile you do when you want to try and comfort someone, it's the scariest thing on this planet with the only exception of Charmy's tantrums." Espio replied crisply, unable to stop himself being a little snippy. He'd been told this was a team meeting, not his own personal interrogation.

"Yes well, sit down." Vector continued stiffly, dropping the smile. Watching him all the time, Espio cautiously lowered himself into the chair. He would sit, he would not however under any circumstances allowed Vector to tie him up with rope.

"Espio my buddy," Vector began in his important voice, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table as he looked over at him, "We've been business partners a long time, so you know I have to ensure I get the best performance possible out of all of my crew. You understand this, right?"

"If this is about the other day when I dozed off I already apologized." Espio reminded him tightly, his body tensing as he waited for the obvious to be pointed out.

"Well Espio it's not just this incident though is it? Lately you've been a little bit... vacant." Vector hedged in a casual yet awkward tone, the terrifying comfort smile appearing back again.

Sighing heavily, having known this was going to come sooner or later Espio put his head in his hands and tried to focus, but discussing this only made him think of Knuckles all over again. God, how could he be so attracted to someone he hadn't even kissed? Pausing and catching that thought Espio looked out from between his fingers. Perhaps that was it. He was so caught up in Knuckles because he knew he could never kiss him so that denial only caused him to fantasize about it so much more. If he simply kissed him, perhaps this would all lighten up. After all he'd had crushes whom he'd kissed and on occasion that had put him off them because he didn't feel the spark. This thing might all go away if he just kissed Knuckles.

Grinning uncharacteristically, something he found himself doing more and more often lately, Espio sat up and nodded seriously at Vector to show he meant business.

"I know and I understand. However I think I've thought of a solution." Espio announced, a look of grim and admittedly excited determination on his face. Vector looked him over warily and sighed.

"If you think it will get you back to normal." He allowed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs over each other.

"Thanks Vector." Epsio thanked him, nodding gratefully as he went to the door.

"Just don't get too caught up in this Esp. I've never seen you this hung up over someone in your life." Vector warned him as he held the door with his hand. Smiling sadly to himself Espio smirked. He should have known Vector could see straight through him, after all they were best friends. He looked back and smiled grimly in thanks then gently shut the door behind him, the determination snapping back onto his face.

So that was why he'd come up with this ridiculous idea that he would just walk up to Knuckles and kiss him. He'd learnt the details of tonight's plans for Sonic's team and he knew exactly when to catch Knuckles alone so he if he did freak out and chicken, no one would be there to point out to Knuckles how obviously he was in love with him. So he stood there feeling flushed already with his back pressed up against the wall as he counted the seconds until Knuckles was due to walk past him. He wasn't one for using his Ninja talents inappropriately but with the panic of nerves he took a deep breath and disappeared entirely against the wall. Now if he really did chicken out at least he wouldn't have to explain himself to Knuckles.

As expected, Knuckles walked right past wearing his ever serious face as he did his strange little march like walk down the corridor, muttering to himself as he recited what he needed to do to himself. Then just as Espio was about to step out he turned around, eyes narrowed slightly as he checked behind him curiously.

"Hello?" He asked in that voice which implied he was pretty sure he was going mad. Naturally he received no response. Sighing to himself and returning to muttering he continued his walk down.

Espio had frozen, his heart hammering at an inhuman pace as it caught in his throat and made him feel so ridiculously hot. Yes, he was freaking out, whilst also swooning because Knuckles had known. It was rather cheesy just to think it but he'd actually felt his presence. Espio had definitely felt his pulse jump at that realization. Peeling himself away from the wall he bit down on his lip hard to focus himself. He had to do this now. This insane crush was costing him his sanity, he was standing there blushing with a fluttering heart just for being noticed. It was completely and utterly insane. He needed to think about this in a different way to do it. He couldn't be the blushing boy who stuttered and shied away from this. He had to think sexy if he was going to stand a chance of somehow walking up to Knuckles and kissing him.

So he leaned back against the wall and allowed himself to do what he'd never dared at any moment incase someone caught him. He fantasized. Uncontrolled and unashamedly he let himself sink into the warm thrill of imagining having Knuckles kissing him, imagining Knuckles in all his serious yet fragile brilliance panting beneath him with their lips tearing into each other passionately as- okay, that was definitely enough. Riled up to a point where in front of anyone else he would be invisible with embarrassment, Espio chased after Knuckles, the red head quickly coming into sight.

On a wild impulse Espio reached out and caught his shoulder, smiling blissfully when he felt Knuckles jump beneath him. Nothing turned him on like Knuckles acting vulnerable. The red head twisted around, tensing in defense as he looked to see who had caught him. The way in which he relaxed and smiled warmly when he saw it was Espio made his whole body melt. So then it happened. Espio could feel that dark desperation, the pure lust in his body take over as he pinned Knuckles against the wall. Wide eyed and opened mouthed, Knuckles stared at him, his breathing coming fast as it brushed his face and his lips trembled slightly in the most adorable way.

"Espio, what are you-" but he was cut off as Espio leaned into him and caught his lips, emerging himself into the reality of his fantasy.

He'd expected there to be no spark, that he would finally realize that he wasn't insanely in love with this serious, vulnerable and entirely adorable Echidna boy and that he could go back to being calm and in control. God, he had been so, so very wrong. He could feel himself melting into Knuckles as the confused lips beneath his struggled to function, unable to resist as Espio pulled at them and was shocked too feel Knuckles' lips tugging ever so gently back at him. Placing an arm solidly on the wall Espio deepened it, gracefully sliding his tongue between the two soft lip's he'd only ever fantasized about and exploring Knuckles' mouth, all whilst feeling his chest rise and fall beneath his, brushing their bodies together teasingly. Then as he felt himself loosing control and going dizzy, Espio had to let go, pulling away from the boy.

"Espio." Knuckles panted, looking at him with pained eyes. Espio knew he should feel guilty for pouncing him in such a manner, knew he should be terrified of the endless fear and hate that Knuckles would now feel towards him and utterly petrified of the act that he was now irreversibly in love with this boy, but all he could do was smile and half laugh ecstatically. Gently he leant down and kissed those lips one more time and then he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Originally I was going to publish this all as one but it turns out it's 11 000+ words so I've cut it into three. **

**There has been a time jump from the last chapter. **

**Once again I don't own Sonic or any of his little minions, I also lack the ability to remember much detail from the tv show.**

**Based on the Sonic X Tv series which doesn't have a category:(**

* * *

><p>Knuckles had been left in charge. Every other responsible member of the household was out, defending the humans from eggman and his evil genius, whilst he was stuck at home playing baby sitter. Left to look after Cream, cheese and Amy Rose (who had been classified as irresponsible because she was in a mood with sonic and had thrown three tantrums in the past two hours alone), Knuckles was feeling just slightly pissed off. He knew exactly whose fault is was as well.<p>

Espio. That stuipd, arrogant purple chameleon was the most infuriating person Knuckles had ever had the misfortune to encounter. Last mission time they'd left Tails to babysit, even though he was the youngest and Knuckles had just been one of the gang. However during his key role in the plan, Espio had popped up and... Knuckles ducked his head to hide his blush from the world, he naturally hadn't told anyone what had happened, or that Epsio had managed to distract him at all, he'd just claimed he'd gotten distracted because of a lack of concentration, his cheeks burning as he confessed this to the team. Because of his attention being else where he'd nearly cost the team half the potential haul that they were stealing from the Doctor.

Lightly, with his usual casual smile Sonic had suggested that Knuckles stay behind this time, that a break from constant missioning could help him relax and concentrate better. Everyone else had given him those ridiculously cheesy, concerned smiles and practically patted him on the back like he was an old woman. So naturally, Knuckles was a little bit cheesed off.

"Knuckles?" A little voice called his name quietly as Cream tugged at his arm, looking up at him with her huge eyes. Sighing in a resigned manner, Knuckles plastered his child-friendly smile on and tried to answer in a controlled voice.

"Yes?"

"Amy is throwing furniture around again."

Growling and feeling slightly guilty as Cream cowered away from him, Knuckles pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment then stormed off to deal with the rogue teen. Amy was indeed throwing furniture around, he walked in on her with the sofa raised two metres in the air. Her super strength often proved more problematic than helpful, especially when Sonic was involved.

"Amy, put that sofa down now." Knuckles ordered in his grown up voice. Amy just started shrieking at him about how unfairly Sonic was treating her.

"He seems to think just because I'm a girl I can't handle myself!" she yelled, rocking the sofa in her hands as her whole body shook with anger.

"You don't need to prove that to him by throwing the sofa around." Knuckles responded dryly, then felt something tug at his arm again. Cream was hiding behind him, peering out from behind him at Amy with shiny eyes. "Amy, you're scaring Cream." he said more gently, pulling Cream out from behind him to show Amy. Looking rather torn, Amy looked at Cream for a moment, her eyebrows digging into each other then slowly put the sofa back in it's proper place.

"Sorry." She muttered, looking at the floor and holding her arm with a gloved hand defensively, waiting for Knuckles to shout at her. Not used to being a figure of authority, though he certainly didn't mind being in control, Knuckles just stood there for a moment awkwardly then walked over to sit on the sofa's arm and faced Amy, wearing his serious face.

"Amy, I know Sonic can be a complete and total prick sometimes." Knuckles started, trying to give a serious speech but smirking as he though of Sonic's worse moments. It earnt him a good-natured laugh from Amy as she did the same though, her expression no longer looking so violated and traumatized. "You have to remember though that none of us are invincible, not even Sonic. What we do is dangerous, so when Sonic gets angry at you for putting yourself in danger, it's only because you're making him worry not because he thinks you're incompetent." Knuckles reasoned, not wanting to lecture her on points he was sure she already understood but he didn't know what else to say. He thought she had every right to be angry at Sonic, but he couldn't have her throwing furniture around and scaring the people he was supposed to be caring for.

"He does it too though, puts himself in danger and makes us all worry." Amy hissed quietly, glaring into the middle-distance as though she could really see sonic, her face twisting up as she looked at her imaginary Sonic but Knuckles noticed her eyes were just slightly too shiny, her voice trembling ever to slightly. Smiling because he knew nothing too chaotic would come out of this fight because it was obvious they both liked each other, Knuckles leaned back and nodded.

"Yep, he does, but throwing a tantrum isn't going to help you prove to him you can handle yourself. Instead you should tell him, calmly not shouting, what you just told me. If he doesn't listen to you then you have full permission to throw whatever you like at him, so long as I'm not in the room." he advised, earning himself a wide grin from Amy. Rather by surprise, Amy hugged him.

"Thanks Knuckles." She mumbled through tears.

"Amy, are you crying?" Knuckles asked, feeling rather shocked. Straightening, Amy wiped her eyes and glared at him though she was still smiling.

"No." She snapped, sniffling and wiping her eyes again. Sighing because babysitting was so ridiculously traumatic (How was this supposed to be helping him relax exactly? It was far more dangerous and chaotic than some mission that involved sneaking into a heavily armed robot base.) Knuckles rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Now that you're no longer insane, would you mind entertaining Cream please?" Knuckles asked wearily as he felt another tug on his arm.

"Sure!" Amy agreed, smiling brightly at Cream and holding her hand out, "Want to play hide and seek again Cream?" she offered sweetly. All wide eyes and open mouthed, Cream nodded enthusiastically.

"Please let me just go and get Cheese, she was hiding because of the noise." Cream begged, rushing off upstairs to carry out her task. Guiltily Amy nodded and walked through to go upstairs after them, probably with the intention to apologize.

Sighing very heavily, Knuckles rubbed his forehead again then sat back down and hugged his knees to himself then flopped backwards into the cushions and closed his eyes. This was definitely too stressful to be healthy. All he really wanted to do right now was go to sleep and forget about everything, from Amy's tantrums to that annoying, stupid purple Chameleon. Unfortunately as a tapping noise came from the window, it didn't seem that was going to happen. Grumbling to himself about how stupid birds were and how they should be wiped from the planet, Knuckles sat up groggily and glared at the window. His glare however got frozen mid-way through forming into a look of blank and total shock. That only made the purple Chameleon at the window smirk.

Unfreezing from that shock, Knuckles remembered how furious he was at the Chameleon and how everything was his fault and leapt swiftly from the sofa and stormed over to the window, wrenching it open.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, his voice sharp and furious, he wanted nothing more than to prevent Espio from dominating him again. Last time he hadn't even managed to finish a sentence before he was pinned against a wall with Espio pressing into him and watching him with those eyes, then he- Knuckles hurriedly stopped remembering that experience as he felt his body respond to the memory. The point was he wanted Epsio to know he wasn't standing for that kind of thing happening again, so he glared at him defiantly. Unfortunately Espio seemed to simply find his rebellious behavior amusing as he leant forward against the window pane and that annoying smirk spread over his face.

"I was simply interested to see how you do with kids, you know for future reference incase we decide we want that kind of thing." Epsio replied off-handedly, though his slightly narrowed sideways glance at Knuckles gave away that it was simply a ruse to get a response out of him. Knuckles couldn't help it though, he was rooted to the spot blushing and stuttering as his mouth refused to function properly. Once again Espio smirked at him, making him feel even more flustered. "Relax, I'm just joking, for now anyway."

"Then why are you here, really?" Knuckles asked with a hiss once he'd recovered from his momentary seizure.

"I must say you handled that situation very well back there with Amy, you must be a natural." Espio mused to himself, watching Knuckles all the time with that lustful smirk and his eyes, Knuckles couldn't move his gaze from them, it was like they were holding him with some unseen, undeniable force.

"If you're going to be like this I may as well just shut the window." Knuckles snipped coldly, stepping back from him. In response Espio's cruel flirtatious expression dropped a little and he straightened and sighed, but then the smirk snapped back quickly.

"I was wondering why you even opened it at all, if it wasn't to thank me for last time."

"Thank you?" Knuckles demanded in an unwelcome high pitched voice as his throat closed around he words, moving closer to the window so his face was just inches from Espio's he glared at him, flat out furious, "why would I want to thank you when you got me stuck here with everyone treating me like I'm some helpless old woman?" he hissed quietly.

"Well it means you-" Epsio started to reply but then the noise of feet thundering down the stairs and giggling cut him off and he simply raised an eyebrow at Knuckles, waiting for his reaction to the noise. Sighing, something he seemed to be doing a lot of recently Knuckles straightened from his lean towards Espio and checked that no one stood in the open doorway behind him.

"Move." He ordered Espio. Understanding quickly Epsio smiled in satisfaction and stepped out of the window pane, walked away a little then turned back to watch, the flirtatious expression back. Trying desperately to ignore the eyes that were watching his every move with an inappropriate amount of intensity, Knuckles checked behind him once more then clambered out through the window, muttering to himself about none other than the purple Chameleon who was watching him intently, smirking.

By the time Knuckles had jumped down onto the grass outside of the house, Espio had disappeared. Exclaiming in frustration with the Chameleon Knuckles went back and kicked the wall, then cussed angrily as he hopped a little bit with his foot raised in pain.

"You're incredibly attractive when you're angry and vulnerable." An all to familiar voice purred from behind him. Now leant against the large Oak tree that was just some way off from the window, Espio was watching him again with his signature smirk on, though this time it was gentler and almost a smile, "I was simply waiting for you behind this tree, so we could talk." Then his expression deepened into something more intimate and his gentle smile became flirtatious, "In private."

As Espio walked round to behind the trunk again, trailing his fingers along the tree as he went, Knuckles knew he should under no circumstances follow after him. Absolutely nothing sensible or productive would come from going with Espio to somewhere private. But already intoxicated from that look which had been in the Chameleon's eyes, the lilt that had been in his voice, Knuckles followed after him, though still scowling. Just as he reached the tree a hand grabbed him and expertly positioned him with his back up against the tree, Espio standing only a few centimeters away from him.

"You still haven't told me why you're here." Knuckles reminded him feeling slightly breathless as he was unable to stop his eyes wondering down over Espio's body. Easily Espio noticed this and smiled gratefully, leaning in just a little closer so they were nearly touching and their faces were just apart.

"For this." He answered in a hushed purr, closing the distance and kissing Knuckles.

There it was again, that same uncontrollable heat that had washed over Knuckles when Epsio had pinned him up and kissed him last time. Now though there wasn't a whole mission in danger. Yes he was furious at Espio, yes everything about this was to his head wrong, wrong and more wrong with a very wrong cherry on the top. Yet everything his body was saying was declaring this to be right, right, right. Moaning helplessly as Espio kissed him deeper Knuckles could feel himself collapsing against the tree so it was purely out of self preservation that he reached up and gripped onto the body pressed against him, pulling them closer together with a desperate touch. Espio's tongue met no resistance other than a futile muffled complaint as it slipped gracefully into Knuckle's mouth and sent yet another electric current over his entire body. It brushed against Knuckles' teasingly, then pressed deeper causing him to loose his trail of thought as all he could focus on was the hormonal rush he felt as the tongue in his mouth that wasn't his pressed into him and melted his defenses with an almost arrogant ease.

Eventually forced to part by the stupid need for oxygen, both boys were panting. Something about knowing that he'd made Espio pant so desperately like this, even if had only been by dragging him desperately deeper into the kiss, made Knuckle's whole body jump. When Espio looked up from his mouth to his eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his mouth slightly open as he breathed, Knuckles couldn't stop himself, leaning away from the tree to kiss him again, this time using his tongue inside Espio's mouth, receiving nothing other than a whimper of surprise from the other boy. Suddenly finding himself in the position of control, the one who was in charge Knuckles pressed deeper, moving his hands down over Espio's back and smoothly over his hips, staying there and pulling him closer into him. Espio did it again then, releasing that cute little whimper that sounded so completely free and uncontrolled that it filled Knuckles' mind and was all he could focus on as he kissed him, pulling at his lips as if he were trying to join them together. He could actually feel it as Espio collapsed against him, his arms snaking up and joining behind his neck as he hung off of him, then pulled into his body, their bodies colliding and sliding against each other as their bodies moved with their mouths.

"Knuckles." Espio gasped as Knuckles finally retracted his mouth and the other boy's body responded by moving up against his, pulling himself closer to his mouth, gasping his name so desperately that Knuckles nearly felt guilty for needing to breathe so he quickly moved back down to the boy, but they were both still panting heavily, their bodies humming from oxygen depravation and Espio was swaying slightly on him from dizziness so instead of reclaiming his mouth Knuckles moved down to his neck and at first gently sucked the skin there, his tongue licking the spot after his lips moved away from it. His breath hitching in his throat Espio pushed up onto his tiptoes as he was slightly shorter than Knuckles, allowing him to kiss his neck more easily. "Knuckles," he repeated, his voice more controlled and less breathy this time although the heat from the kissing was still clear in it's tightness, "I'm sorry for getting you into trouble with the others."

"Thank you, although I wasn't really angry at you for that. Well I was, but only really because of the other reasons." Knuckles replied without really thinking through his answer as he was distracted by the dizzy heat in his head, kissing Espio's neck again, longer and harder this time.

"Other reasons?" Espio panted as his neck was pulled at, his pulse racing beneath Knuckle's lips.

"Well firstly I was angry because you could make me feel all... this."

"Yeah, this is really terrible." Espio responded, the sarcasm choked slightly by the breathless quality to his voice.

"Also it's because you stole my first kiss without any warning." Knuckles continued, his voice sounding both playful and serious.

"Your first kiss, really?" Espio asked, shocked. Knuckles paused from kissing his neck to look at his face gently and to kiss his cheek sweetly.

"I was really just angry because I was confused, after all you just disappeared afterwards and left me to the mercy of my overly curious gossiping peers. As far as first kisses go I was pretty sure that was a pretty damn good one." He answered with a kind smile, kissing Espio's neck again.

As Knuckles returned to kissing his neck, leaving little flush marks where he'd sucked ever so gently and ever so teasingly he paused once again.

"Why now though Espio, we've known each other long enough for you to have plenty of better opportunities to jump me?" he asked quietly, that fragile, vulnerable emotion in his voice that made Espio feel dizzy and not from lack of Oxygen.

"Because it was only after you snapped at me and told me off for doing that jump that I realized I was in love with you." Espio answered quietly, a warm softness in his voice so different from the purr that Knuckles instantly felt safe as he was held by this boy, for once in his life he could actually feel himself relax. He couldn't help smirking though, no matter how inappropriate it was at that heart warming moment.

"You appear to have a really weird, kinky fetish for people when they're angry." He commented shyly, leaning down and kissing his neck again tenderly.

"Sorry, it's just for you, especially when you get all embarrassed because I'm flirting with you." Espio replied, his voice hitching towards the end as Knuckles nipped his skin with his teeth playfully.

"Amy!" A young voice suddenly yelled from beside them as they restarted kissing, Espio having graciously allowed Knuckles to take the lead. They immediately jumped off each other's lips, though they still had their arms around the other. Cream was stood watching them, her face alive with an innocent smile, apparently completely unfazed by Knuckle's hands being slightly past Espio's hips and Espio having a one leg hitched up around Knuckle's waist, too which Knuckles had muttered teasingly was just him showing of his ninja flexibility. "I found Knuckles, he's outside with Mr. Espio! It's your turn to seek now!" Cream yelled out again. Giving Espio a heartbroken, cheated look Knuckles kissed him longingly again whilst Cream had her head twisted round towards the house to look for Amy and it took him a lot of effort to force himself to pull away from the other boy, trailing his hands around to his front before removing them. Espio held into his lips gently when he pulled away but let them go with a sigh and removed his leg and pulled away so they were in a more appropriate position of standing awkwardly side by side facing Cream who had turned around again, her bright little smile still lighting up her face.


	3. Chapter 2

"Talk about being Irresponsible, you're supposed to be babysitting us, not wondering off outside!" Amy's voice scolded loudly as she came out the front door like a normal person and stormed over to where she'd spotted Cream and then Knuckles when he stepped out form behind the large trunk of the tree. She was about to say something further when she observed his posture and position. She let out a little squeak when Espio stepped out beside him, not bothering to look at amy and simply watching Knuckles closely as he looked hard at the approaching Amy.

"Espio! I thought Cream was just being strange as usual. Why- What are you doing here?" She asked in a evidently surprised voice. Coming up to stand a little distance away from them she looked from one boy to the other then at Cream. Espio didn't give an answer so she frowned and gave Knuckles a scowl as if it was his fault. "Really, even if you're discussing missions you could at least have stayed in the house! What if there'd been a fire?" She demanded, waving her arms around dramatically.

It was Knuckles' turn to look annoyed as he raised one eyebrow perfectly and gave Amy a rather sarcastic look.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were trying to argue with Sonic that you were a responsible, mature adult. I'm sure you'd be more than capable than handling yourself in a fire."

"So you're being a complete prick like Sonic too then, well this is just great!" Amy retaliated, her voice raising in volume and pitch as she continued. Wincing slightly, Knuckles sighed and repented.

"I'm sorry, you're right that I shouldn't have left you three alone." He apologized sincerely and gave Cream a sheepish smile as she looked at them with her big blue eyes.

"I'm sorry that I dragged him away from his babysitting duties." Espio added, adopting his usual serious manner. Knuckles was still adjusting to the fact that this Espio and the one who had flirted with him so outrageously were the same person. He still caught though the sly sideways glance that Espio gave him which clearly said he wasn't sorry about it at all. Knuckles answered with a rather flushed smile to let him know he certainly wasn't sorry either.

This did however manage to catch Amy's attention as she looked at them questioningly, folding her arms over her chest as she looked from one boy to the other.

"So... what were you doing out here?" she asked slowly, her voice taking on a suspicious tone as she eyed them up and down. Knuckles was about to blatantly lie, he had absolutely no intention of telling anyone anything just yet about the fact that he and Espio were romantically involved and he doubted Espio was desperate to get people to know about the recent little development but as he opened his mouth he was cut off by a rather fateful innocent little voice.

"They were playing Mummies and Daddies." the voice chimed in as Cream smiled happily at them.

"Mummies and Daddies?" Amy repeated very slowly, her voice sounding rather confused and stunned.

"Like Amy and Sonic were playing on the roof yesterday." Cream added in terms of explanation, still wearing that angelic smile. This time it was Knuckles' turn to learn something as he looked at Amy with realization. This also meant however that Amy understood what Mummies and Daddies meant and she gaped at them whilst blushing furiously.

"You didn't tell me you and Sonic had finally done something about it." Knuckles teased in a sing song voice, smiling blissfully as he got something he could use against Amy if she dared to tell anyone else about him and Espio.

"It?" Amy spat back, hurriedly trying to hide her burning cheeks with her hand and failing miserably.

"I believe he's referring to the blatant sexual tension between you two which slowly suffocates everyone else in the room whilst you obviously flirt with each other." Espio drawled, the dry humor in his voice drawing Knuckles eyes to him as he fought the urge to kiss him again, winning him a sly smile from Espio. This however provided Amy with the perfect window of opportunity to focus on her discovery rather than theirs.

"And you certainly didn't tell me that you were out in the garden seducing Espio." She retorted, giving Espio a nervous glance before going back to glaring at Knuckles defiantly.

"I think it's fair to say," Knuckles said tightly in a ultra-controled voice, "that Espio was the one seducing me." The tight smile he gave let Espio know he certainly didn't regret that fact.

"Well you were being all cute and vulnerable, it was really rather inevitable." Espio replied casually, simply smiling in a relaxed manner at Amy who was slowly blushing even more, making a little strangling noise at Knuckles being described as "cute". Espio raised an eyebrow at that and smirked, "Really, he's quite adorable when he's being bitchy."

"Bitchy?" Knuckles repeated calmly, turning now to face Espio instead of Amy. Espio mirrored him, looking into his eyes with that flirtatious lilt back in his gaze and his smile tilted.

"Defensive might have been a better word." He admitted with a soft smile. They both then shared a moment of resisting the overpowering urge to kiss each other.

Clearing her throat, not used to being ignored Amy make a little huffing sound and folded her arms.

"Well I was unaware that either of you swung that way." She sniffed, holding her chin up in the air.

"We'd be happy to provide evidence if you don't believe us." Espio purred, having still not looked away from Knuckles with their faces growing increasingly close together as they watched each other.

"No thank you." Amy snipped sharply, though she could feel a strange heat tingling in her body as she watched them. Somehow she didn't think she'd mind at all if they kissed. Knuckles was flushing too now, remembering that it was embarrassing to be so openly flirtatious with someone in front of another person and he drew back, much to Espio's -and although she'd never admit it, Amy's- disappointment.

"Well if you wouldn't mind keeping this fact to yourself, at least for now, I'd much appreciate it." Knuckles added, the smallest hint of desperation in his voice. He certainly didn't feel like dealing with Sonic and the other's responses when this was all so new to him as well. Nodding tightly, Amy gave herself a little mental shake and went back into the house, taking Cream with her.

"So about adopting kids," Espio said into the silence as they watched the two walk away, giggling when Knuckles elbowed him in the ribs as he suppressed a blush, especially when it seemed Amy had heard as she looked over her shoulder wide eyed. "We might need to sort out this violent relationship first though." Espio teased before noticing the slightly grumpy look on Knuckles face, "Are you alright?" He asked, leaning forward to check he wasn't hallucinating. Knuckles nodded.

"I'm just annoyed we got interrupted, that tree was a surprisingly good spot for illicit kissing." he explained with a sigh, smiling sadly at Espio who's answering wicked smile sent electric chills down his neck.

"I'd be happy to return us there." he offered, holding out his hand for Knuckles to take. Knuckles shook his head and took the hand, pulling Espio gently into him.

"Amy had a point, I am supposed to be proving I'm not 'loosing my touch' by being a good old responsible babysitter." He admitted, caressing Espio's face gently. Not used to being treated so gently or so preciously Espio could only watch him, his heart stuck in his mouth as it fluttered erratically.

Recovering from his sudden moment of being transfixed, Espio caught the hand on his face and kissed each of the fingertips lightly in turn then smiled warmly at Knuckles, looking into his eyes.

"Then I'd be happy to accompany you inside, since my evening plans really only consisted of -as Amy so elegantly put it- seducing you."

"You really won't mind? You did see Amy's little tantrum earlier, how you could possibly want to be trapped in a house with her I don't know." Knuckles asked, not wanting to be a burden to Espio, who he knew was the free-roaming type, after all he was a ninja and not used by Sonic because he refused to be tied down to a team. Espio smiled easily though, not looking at all annoyed or reluctant to agree.

"Let's just say I'm quite taken by the babysitter of the brat from hell." He smirked, balancing perfectly on the balls of his feet as he leant up and kissed Knuckles tenderly. Putting their foreheads together Knuckles kissed him back and looked pained for a moment, then relaxed into a smile.

"I don't know how you've managed it Espio, but I think I'm in love with you." He whispered, his voice soft and trembling. Espio could feel his vulnerability, his open honestly as it trembled through him as well and all he could do was smile broadly and pull himself closer into him.

"I love you too."

Back inside, Knuckles stood awkwardly on the doormat for a moment, looking nervously at Espio who simply looked back calmly in response.

"Um, can I get you a drink or anything?" Knuckles asked quietly, not wanting to be impolite but other than that, he had no idea what to do with this ninja with whom he'd just been pressed up against a tree with who now stood calmly in his house which was filled with kids (and an unpredictable teenager). Grinning, perhaps at Knuckles' polite manner Espio nodded and walked in, peering into the lounge where he spotted Cream and cheese together.

"Just water, please." He said to knuckles, leaning against the wall at and angle which made Knuckles simply want to press up against him again, but he needed to focus on the task at hand. Water. Right.

"Mr. Espio!" Cream squeaked from the lounge, scurrying over to him in a hurry and catching his arm, "You're staying for a sleepover?" she asked hopefully, locking onto him with those huge eyes.

Carefully, Espio looked over at Knuckles with a sheepish smile on his face, his eyes clearly apologizing for putting Knuckles on the spot.

"If I'm allowed." He answered, watching Knuckles again. After stuttering for a few moments, Knuckles swallowed and looked at the floor, then blinked up at Espio, his hands held together nervously in front of him as he felt himself flush hotter and hotter.

"You're welcome to, if you'd like." He replied quietly, his breathing coming rather fast and shallowly as he felt himself start to hyperventilate. Espio's answering smile was breathtaking and it was all too soon that it was redirected from Knuckles to Cream.

"That's a yes then." He told her with that brilliant smile on his face. Putting all his effort into not collapsing as he felt himself go incredibly light headed, Knuckles made his way to the kitchen, using the walls as some much needed support.

It took him an unnecessarily long time to get Espio a simple glass of water, but he kept doing it wrong, first getting a completely unsuitable glass and accidently pouring apple juice, then spilling the water once he'd poured it. It simply wasn't fair that Espio could have this effect on him. They'd only just really properly started this strange and unknown game of courtship and already he was completely distracted from a simple task such as getting a glass of water. Splashing his face with cold water Knuckles took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

The sight he walked into didn't really help. It wasn't that Espio had cunningly sat in some subtly provocative position, or that he was doing anything embarrassing for Knuckles, it was just that what he was doing caught him completely by surprise. He was sat cross legged on the carpet with Cream's favorite book in his hands, Cream leant against him whilst Cheese listened from beside Cream, hiding behind her shyly. And he was reading the book, calmly and as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world, doing voices for all the characters and even doing sound effects where appropriate. Fascinated, Knuckles put the glass of water down on the table and went to sit opposite him, crossing his legs delicately as he sat down on the floor as well, receiving a cheerful smile from Cream and an amused crooked smiled from Espio who's eyes immediately flickered up to his, then back down at the book as he continued reading.

When he finished, everything was peacefully quiet for a moment apart from the soft noise of people breathing.

"Alright," Espio said eventually, closing the book between his hands and setting it down on his other side, "You promised you'd get ready for bed for me."

"Thank you for reading the story." Cream nodded, getting up and pulling cheese up with her. She gave Knuckles a bright smile, something about it seemed strangely knowing to Knuckles and then she dashed away, thundering up the stairs like a herd of elephants.

"The forever reliable trade of a bedtime story for good behavior." Espio smirked after the sound of feet as died down, his eyes sliding away from the stairs to Knuckles, who was watching him with a slightly opened mouth and amazed eyes, "you look rather shocked there. Just because a Ninja read a kid's bedtime story doesn't mean pigs have started flying." He observed dryly. Flushing in response, Knuckles look down at the floor and bit his lip, that over powering feeling of attraction towards him rushing over him again.

"No it's just that..." He struggled for words, blushing deeper as he looked back at Espio who was watching him with a strange affectionate expression which made his whole insides feel warm, "you're very good with children." He finished, feeling rather hot because he knew that Espio would tease him with the idea of adopting children again, but it was a fair observation. He hadn't expected the serious or flirtatious Espio he'd seen to be a children person, yet he'd looked as if he belonged perfectly as he'd sat there reading to Cream and Cheese.

"I come from a family of six." Espio answered gently, a slightly nostalgic sound coming into his voice as he moved his gaze to his feet, playing with his toes absently, "I was the oldest so I know how to deal with children."

"I-" Knuckles started, then looked away from Espio to the floor. He didn't know what to say, knowing that this family would be back in the world they'd come from, not here in the human world. Ever understanding Espio just shook his head and smiled sadly.

"I'm sure they're managing just fine without me where ever they are, I left when I was fourteen after all so I'm not being missed." he assured Knuckles, though Knuckles felt that he should be the one comforting him, his gentle, sad expression so heartbreaking Knuckles actually considered hugging him, something he'd never, ever done before, for anyone.

"We're going to find a way back," Knuckles said finally, watching Espio seriously, his eyes honest and determined, "And until then, you've got me." He was surprised as he felt his own voice tremble slightly, feeling something inside him break as he watched the tough Ninja Espio sit in front of him looking so heart-breakingly dejected.

Smiling weakly in thanks, Espio nodded and tried to force out the sudden wave of sadness that had come over him.

"What about you?" He asked quietly, pulling his legs up into his body as he hugged his knees to himself. It was clearly the wrong question to ask as Knuckles froze up, then hurriedly looked anywhere but at Espio, biting his lip far too hard to simply be out of nerves.

"Only child, so I'm supposed to be busy inheriting the Chaos tribe title since I'm conveniently the last heir." He answered meekly, pressing down harder on his lip then with shiny eyes he looked up at Espio. "Do you think as time passes here, it passes over there too?" he asked in a shaky voice. Espio was left helpless, no idea of what to do. Moving onto his knees he went over and sat down, then carefully pulled knuckles onto his lap gently and held him into his body, holding his back tightly. "I don't know." He confessed honestly, wondering why he'd started telling Knuckles about his past. He'd never told anyone about his family, not even Vector. Somehow though, he didn't regret doing it, instead there was something massively relieving about holding onto Knuckles and trembling whilst he was unusually vulnerable.

"Thank you." Knuckles whispered into his ear as he trembled then sniffed, the trembling stopping with it. Espio just nodded, not sure if he could speak in a controlled voice. Gingerly Knuckles removed himself from Espio's lap, just as feet sounded back on the stairs.

"Mr. Espio and Knuckles?" Cream inquired in her little girl voice, yawning at the end of her sentence, "Is it bed time?" she asked, before yawning again. Knuckles didn't even bother checking his watch before nodding, he could read the signs of someone being exhausted.

"Definitely." He nodded, walking over and picked Cream up in his arms as she yawned heavily again. He gave Espio an apologetic smile, only a vague trace of the previous moments sadness left in his expression. "I'll be back in a minute." He said before carrying Cream off up to her room, Cheese following after him loyally.

Espio was left to his own devices in the lounge, moving up onto the sofa since because whilst the floor may have been carpeted, his behind was slowly going numb. He hadn't expected this. He'd expected to tease Knuckles some more, to maybe steal another kiss in an attempt to stop the mindless craving. He hadn't expected to be kissed back. His heart hammering he held his head in his hands and closed his eyes, scrunching up his face in frustration. He'd thought this was something he could simply get over if he just played around a bit and watched Knuckles, hoping to see something that would end the insane crush he'd had on him since they'd met. But no such thing had happened. Everything, from the moments of vulnerability to the out bursts of anger, the serious attitude he could adopt and how awkward he could be, everything only ended up pulling Espio in faster. He'd even ended up opening up to him about his past. Muttering about how stupid he was into his hands Espio felt almost like crying, definitely not something he'd intended to do. Vector was going to be furious with him, he'd been acting more and more distracted and love sick lately and Vector had ordered him to hurry up and get over it. That certainly wasn't going to happen now.

"For someone who just won over Knuckles you look very depressed." a cold voice observed from the doorway. Amy Rose was stood there watching him with a cool, calculating gaze. Smoothly she strutted into the room and came to a halt a little way in front of him, facing him with her hands on her hips. "You'd better not be feeling regretful or I swear I will take your head clean off your shoulders because somehow you've managed to get Knuckles to actually like you." she warned him with a blunt honesty in her voice. Looking up at her wearily Espio shook his head.

"It's certainly not that." Espio sighed, "Quite the opposite, actually."

"What's that supposed to mean? You certainly don't look the opposite of regretful." Amy demanded, stepping forward to tower over him.

"It means that loving someone when you're supposed to be a cold, single-minded ninja hurts." Espio answered, equally coldly.

"Oh." Amy retreated, stepping back and looking at him sadly. "You really love him then, because I had no idea about any of this until today and it all seems a bit sudden." She added, readopting her suspicious tone.

"I am usually a very good actor." Espio said in way of answer, checking the stairs to ensure Knuckles wasn't back yet, "I'm finding it increasingly difficult however around him now though. We're supposed to be on a save the world mission and I'm busy getting distracted by him when he's not even there. It's not very good for business if you know what I mean." He continued with a dry humor in his voice, looking Amy straight in the eyes so she could tell he was serious. "I would never, ever dream of playing Knuckles."

"Well... that's good, because otherwise you'd be headless." She answered stiffly, quite shocked by how heavy the atmosphere had suddenly got. She too now checked over her shoulder for Knuckles, feeling as though talking about this behind his back wasn't really very fair, but she'd felt that she had to ensure he didn't get hurt. He was always protecting them, he never really seemed to think about the danger he could possibly be in. Despite being so tough all the time, Knuckles was perhaps more vulnerable to being played than all of them


	4. Chapter 3

Shutting the door behind him finally, Knuckles leant back against the wood and exhaled, his brain feeling over tired and numb, yet it would be all hyped up again the moment he went back in that room with Espio. God, just the thought of him made his body react, an unexplainable heat rushing over him, especially on his cheeks. This was ridiculous, they hadn't even been together like this for even a day and it already felt wrong being away from him. He remembered feeling attracted to Espio before, he remembered flushing furiously as he ignored and suppressed that because it was ridiuclous. Now though just being away from the chameleon boy was leaving him broken. Relaxing, relieving and soothing yes, but somehow so very wrong. He would gladly take the strange feelings of loosing control and being over powered simply to feel what he did for Espio every time he looked at him. So leaving his wooden support behind Knuckles slowly went back downstairs, breathing deeply to calm himself down.

Espio had re-seated himself on the Sofa, his legs tucked under himself and his eyes snapped up to Knuckles the second he walked in, at first looking nervous but they instantly softened as a warm smile split on his face when they saw him. Just that reaction alone, having Espio smile by him simply entering the room dispelled the insecurity Knuckles had been feeling and he happily climbed up onto the sofa and sat down beside him, not minding the disconcerting electric sparks that shot over him at their brief touch as he accidently brushed his side against Espio's arm as he sat down.

"By the way, Amy's gone to bed. She came down and announced it whilst you were upstairs." Espio told him off-handedly, though Knuckles could see a strange smirk playing on his lips as he watched Knuckles, that flirtatious, intense look back in his eyes.

"Well that's a miracle." Knuckles teased, blushing under the intense eyes locked onto him, gulping nervously as he felt his body tense in preparation.

"Knuckles." Espio whispered, moving to leaning towards him, pushing his legs open so he sat in between them, nothing between him and Knuckles' body, "I want you to know I didn't expect this, I didn't expect you to like me back." He confessed, looking up at him with large, vulnerable eyes and a fragile expression.

"I don't." Knuckles responded, his gentle tone the only thing stopping Espio's heart from breaking from his words, "I love you, this isn't just a weird crush because you're the first one to kiss me Espio. I am fully and uncontrollably in love with you and I need you to understand that everything you do, even when you just look at me," Knuckles' voice surprised him by catching in his throat as he felt himself cry. God why was he crying? He couldn't stop it though, the strange broken feeling in him that he'd felt when he'd lost control suddenly causing his eyes to water, "I can't stop it, the way I feel about you. I love you." He repeated once again though this time it was through tears. He was scared to death that what he was feeling, all these intense, unavoidable emotions, he was terrified that Espio didn't feel the same way and that he was going to go insane trying to suppress them, that if Espio didn't feel the same way he'd think Knuckles was pathetic for being so head over heels for him, after all he'd been taught that the one thing that mattered in life was being independent, being strong and at the moment he didn't feel strong or independent at all, he felt confused and desperate.

In front of him, Espio was watching him with wide eyes, completely taken off guard. He'd been under the impression that Knuckles was simply getting used to him as a romantic partner, not that he could possibly feel the way he did. Now he'd gone and made him cry, all because Knuckles was in love with him. He couldn't help it, he let a small, relieved laugh escape his lips as he pushed himself up and cupped Knuckles' crying face between his hands gently and caught a stray tear with his thumb, leaning down to then kiss it away.

"I love you Knuckles, everything you do only makes me fall deeper. I can't control this, you just keep catching me where I least expect it. I know this sounds stupid, after all this only really truly started for the both of us an hour ago but I can't seem to be without you, even when you're not here all I can think about is you." Espio whispered, his lips still pressed lightly to Knuckles jawline as he trembled with the weight of his confession.

The depth of their words sinking in, both boys felt suddenly at peace, knowing that they were both in the arms of someone who understood the uncontrollable, erratic feelings they were experiencing. Neither of them had been in love before and knowing that they were somehow loved back made them both light-headed with ecstasy. Reigning his trembling in to steady himself, Espio inhaled deeply then pulled his lips from Knuckles' jawline to gaze into his eyes for a moment, the tender vulnerability that they both felt solidifying as he did so, forming a wonderful sense of security that dried Knuckles' eyes and controlled Espio's trembling. Pressing back up against Knuckles, Espio grazed his body against his as he lowered himself to just a little above his level so he had the height advantage, then pressed his lips ever so carefully onto his, the first proper kiss since they'd both confessed. It resulted in ecstatics.

His whole body responding on a soul deep level Knuckles wrapped his arms up onto Espio, one gripping onto his shoulder so he could pull himself up and pressed up against the other boy himself, the other ran up the dip in Espio's back, applying pressure in the soft spot just at the end of his spine causing Espio's body to shiver. Espio however had different ideas, pushing Knuckles down with his deepening kisses until he was collapsed against the sofa with Espio on top of him, their groins gently gyrating as Espio kissed him heavily, making small moans of pleasure as Knuckles moved his hands, no longer requiring support and bringing them up his chest, gripping onto him as Espio caused his back to arch and Knuckles let out a barely suppressed mewl as Espio's tongue slid into his mouth.

Without needing permission Espio started undoing the buttons on Knuckles' shirt, one which was unfairly tight on his body for people to resist all done whilst kissing him, running his tongue over Knuckles' bottom lip, intoxicated by how soft it felt and the taste, everything about Knuckles seemed to turn him on. Gasping out in a half cry as Espio sucked on his neck, hard, Knuckles felt hands on his bare chest working his shirt off of him as he lay there completely dominated on the sofa. Not wanting it any other way though Knuckles happily obliged, pulling the fabric off of himself and quickly reclaiming Espio's lips once they'd parted from his neck, leaving a dark hickey on his skin.

"Espio I-" Knuckles panted between kisses, feeling himself go hard as all he could do was gasp back air and be seduced by Espio. He was deeply flushed, embarrassed to be so totally submissive to someone else but his whole body had rendered him helpless in such a wonderful way that all he could do was take the pleasure and kiss Espio back.

"I think," Espio said in a voice he'd hoped had sounded control but he was panting too much and was too turned on for that to even be a hope, "if we're going to continue, we should perhaps move this to the 'sleepover area', just incase someone unfortunate decides to walk by to get a glass of water or something." He advised, looking down at the boy collapsed beneath him whose chest was rising and falling rapidly beneath him, his skin deeply flushed. Nodding numbly Knuckles tried to prop himself up but he was too weak, every part of him numb from the sensation overload from before. Grunting in frustration Knuckles flushed deeply, unable to believe he was so effected by this.

Smiling gently Espio leaned in and kissed his bare chest, keeping their gazes together as he did so.

"You have no idea how hot you are when you're turned on." He whispered with an infectious smile on his face, his lips teasing over Knuckles' skin, his tongue running over his collarbone lightly.

"You're the one turning me on." Knuckles replied in a heavy voice, his whole body missing the feeling of Espio pressing down on him. With some effort and help he managed to sit up, but it seemed getting much further wasn't going to happen.

"Time for me to put my ninja tricks to use." Espio announced with an amused but affectionate smirk, leaning over and tucking a hand under one of Knuckles' knees and one under his back then he lifted him up effortlessly, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"This is a ninja trick?" Knuckles asked with an eyebrow raised, very aware that a certain area was pressing strongly into Espio. In response he received one of Espio's brilliant smiles again, the one that left Knuckles' stunned for a few moments so he didn't at first feel like a complete idiot being carried upstairs like a child.

After being guided by a very abashed Knuckles to his room, Espio pushed the door open then closed it behind him elegantly with his foot and went and laid Knuckles down on his bed. Then he couldn't move, pinned down once again by Espio as his body jolted in response to the heat of their bodies pressing together, leaving his muscles buzzing but helpless. Espio's mouth quickly continued from where it had left off, kissing it's way down from Knuckles' neck down to his abdomen, then his tongue pressed into the dip under his hips, stopping only because he had reached the edge of Knuckles' trousers. His fingers quickly moved to fix that problem, expertly working to remove his belt but then Knuckles caught his hand, panting heavily but able to move again.

"Espio is this a good idea?" He asked breathlessly, inclining his head to look down at the boy with his head and hands above his crotch. Looking hurt Espio looked back at him, not blaming him but instead his eyes clearly blamed himself.

"You don't want this?" His voice seemed to suggest he was beating himself up inside, as if he should have known Knuckles wouldn't want this. Rushing to stop Espio from looking so broken Knuckles sat up, his head spinning from the sudden blood rush but he blinked to clear his vision and carried on anyway, steadying himself with a hand.

"No, that's not it, I definitely want this, I would have thought that much was obvious." Knuckles rushed to explain, throwing in a wry smile for Espio's sake, "It's just as you said, we've only been together like this for less than a day, is it really sensible to do this so soon?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to hurt Espio, but he didn't want to make a mistake out of hormonal ecstasy. Biting his lip Espio nodded and sat up so he was no longer only inches from Knuckles' crotch.

"It's probably not sensible, not at all." He admitted, his voice resigned and heart broken. Knuckles felt terrible for saying he could sleep over, of course that had implied that he wanted this but it had been more that he'd wanted Espio to stay at any cost, not thinking about much other than Espio staying. Espio looked away from his belt to his eyes, a strange warm smile on his face that melted away the horrible burning guilt Knuckles was feeling. "I don't however feel that anything about it is wrong. I lied to you earlier Knuckles. I didn't realise I loved you when you shouted at me, that just drove me over the edge. I loved you since I met you, I've wanted this since the second you gave me that calculating look over then when you half smiled in acceptance I could literally feel myself giving into you. I understand that this is new to you, but to me that has been going on a long time." Espio explained, watching Knuckles fondly and reaching out to stroke his cheek gently with the back of his fingers, "But I'll understand if you want to wait until you're used to this."

Catching the fingers on his face, Knuckles looked at them sadly. Espio made it sound as though being in love with him had been painful and to some extent Knuckles understood that. He couldn't imagine how he'd cope if Espio didn't feel the same way back as he did now. All this time he'd been interested in Espio, he'd been amazed by him and he'd always liked him, but he'd always been so focused on their mission that he'd never once allowed himself to think he might feel anything other than comradeship for anyone. Now however his focus had been entirely ripped away and locked onto Espio, sure there were little worries on the sideline, like how was this going to work in co-operation with the mission? But it wasn't the mission or his team that was constantly occupying his every thought now, it was the boy who had been in love with him since day one which had completely captured his attention.

"I've never done this." He confessed to Espio, though he then realised that should have been obvious from the fact that he'd told him he'd never been kissed.

"Neither have I." Espio told him, still watching him with that intense look of care. Love.

Biting his lip Knuckles got up and crawled over to Espio and kissed him, closing his eyes as he held onto the lips, only pulling away gently when he was sure.

"I want this Espio, I don't want to make you wait any longer." He whispered in a small, fragile voice.

"No Knuckles," Espio whispered back in a pleading voice, "You can't do this for me, you have to want to do this for yourself."

"Espio, you are my focus now, you're my everything. I want to satisfy you and I want to become one with you. Nothing else seems to matter outside of this." He explained, squeezing Espio's hand to show him what he meant then he looked up into his eyes seriously and nodded "I'm ready."

"For you, not for me?" Espio pressed, concern filling his eyes and his voice.

"For us." Knuckles answered, falling back onto the bed and pulling Espio down with him.

Knuckles had fallen asleep in his arms smiling blissfully. Espio had never seen him smile like that, at least not when around the others. It was so relaxed, so free. Just watching it made Espio feel calmer, bringing his body back down from the wonderful high it had been at. It had been nothing like what he'd imagined. It had been so much better. Whilst Knuckles had first appeared to be completely submissive he'd pulled back, he'd done things with his hands that Espio didn't know even existed, he'd touched him in ways he hadn't thought possible. And he'd cried out his name, when they'd both reached the stage of nearly orgasming it was Knuckles crying his name in the thrill of pleasure that had brought him over the edge first. He'd also learnt that Knuckles had a very talented tongue in all areas. Everything about it felt surreal, only that morning Espio had been drumming into his head how he was going to get over his insane crush on the red-head and now here he was, lying in bed with him after making love. He'd given himself to Knuckles and Knuckles had given himself back in return. Smiling to himself happily he kissed the soft skin of Knuckles' shoulder and pressed him face into it gently as he felt himself slip into an unusually easy sleep.

"Somebody else get in here and tell me I'm dreaming." Sonic hissed in a hushed voice.

"What are you going on about you brain dead idiot?" Shadow's voice replied to him from outside in the corridor.

"Just get your ass in here." Sonic snapped back, nearly forgetting to be quiet.

"It's not polite to go into other people's rooms, especially when they're sleeping." Shadow reprimanded him loudly, sighing in exasperation.

"Keep your voice down." Sonic hissed urgently, waving a hand at Shadow as he slipped in through the door and after rolling his eyes walked over to join Sonic by the side of the bed.

Finally he understood what Sonic had been PMSing about.

"Oh." He said rather bluntly.

"Right, so I'm not the only one seeing this. I thought Eggman might have sprayed me with some really weird hallucinogenic. Why I'd hallucinate this though I do not know." Sonic breathed sounding almost relieved as he eyed the two people in the bed in front of him, one held quite comfortably in the other's arms.

"Guys, what are you doing in Knuckles' room?" A younger voice asked in a whisper as Tails slipped in through the door.

"I just came in to check everything had gone alright with Knuckles and I found...this." Sonic explained, gesturing to the sleeping pair. Tails padded over and peered in the dark at the bed then released a little shocked gasp as his eyes adjusted.

"So that's why Knuckles was getting so grumpy about being 'distracted'." Tails though aloud, realisation clear on his face.

"What?" Sonic demanded, twisting around to look at Tails.

Rolling his eyes and smiling slightly Tails looked steadily back at Sonic.

"Well you didn't really think that Knuckles just got distracted by something simple did you? You know Knuckles, ridiculously serious and focused. I mean he looked so flustered by his little distraction that it had to be something along the lines of someone jumping him. Naturally he'd never admit to it though, I mean this is Knuckles we're talking about." Tailed rambled on giving Sonic a rather patronizing expression as he waved his hand around as if it was all so obvious. Bristling in response Sonic just sulked and looked away from Tails, muttering to himself.

"You guys are bloody loud, you know that." Another voice grumbled as Amy Rose slipped into the room and went to observe the bed, then she looked at the others and smirked "You're being a bit loud too." she added, making everyone else flush very deeply as they got what she meant.

"Tails is too young for this stuff." Sonic said very suddenly through his blushing, giving Tails a little smirk as revenge for his earlier patronization.

"I'm sixteen Sonic," Tails snapped back, "I'm legal." That only made everyone else blush further.

"So they...?" Shadow asked awkwardly, waggling his eyebrows and nodding his head in the direction of the sleeping boys.

"Oh yeah," Amy nodded with an inappropriately wide smile on her face, "They definitely did it, you should have heard it they were-"

"Thank you Amy, that's quite enough." Sonic cut her off stiffly to the relief and secret mild disappointment of everyone else.

"Suit yourself." Amy shrugged and made to turn away but Tails caught her arm.

"Amy, what do we do?" He asked in a hushed whisper. Rolling her eyes at everyone's apparent naivety, Amy brushed Tails' hand off of her and looked at them all very long and hard.

"First you get the hell out of their room. Then you don't do anything, not unless they talk to you about this. Everyone is to treat them just as you usually would. I expect you all to be totally cool with this, it's as much a part of nature as everything else." She instructed them very maturely, looking at them all long and hard until they nodded in submission. "Excellent, now excuse me a moment." She said, whipping out her phone and flipping it open. It wasn't until she'd taken the picture that everyone realised what on earth she was doing.

"What happened to your whole mature 'respect their privacy' thing?" Sonic demanded in a tight, barely whispered voice. Amy just smirked as an amused response.

"They already know I know, the same goes for Cream weirdly enough. This is for personal use anyway." She added with a wide naughty smile then flitted out of the room, half closing the door behind her leaving them in near darkness. After giving the sleeping pair one more thoughtful glance, the other three exited from the room.

Having not shut the curtains, Espio was woken up by early morning sunlight. Groaning slightly as he opened his eyes to the bright glare of the sun he quickly looked away from the window to the boy in his arms, smiling fondly. So it hadn't been a dream. Nuzzling instinctually into the soft hair that was lightly tickling his face Espio breathed in the scent of Knuckles which was mixed with the sticky, hot smell from last night's activities. Dipping his head he ran his tongue smoothly along the back of his neck and could taste the metallic taste of last night mixed in with clean, salty taste of Knuckles' skin.

"Good morning." A quiet voice greeted him from between his arms and Knuckles carefully twisted around and kissed his lips gently, his eyes tired and he winced as he moved his body.

"Be gentle with yourself." Espio advised him, pushing his hair out of his face and kissing him again, deeper this time.

"I'm perfectly alright." Knuckles mumbled grouchily, yawned and then smiled gently, "In fact I'm a little bit more than alright."

"Only a little bit?" Espio teased with a smile, kissing him again as he finished his yawn, catching his lips and tasting that metallic tang again. "We both might want to have showers." he suggested lightly as he continued kissing along Knuckles' jaw.

"I have an en suite, we all do with the exception of Shadow who moved in later." Knuckles mumbled, kissing Espio back sleepily and stretching himself out, not without wincing though.

"WIll anyone else be awake yet?" Espio asked quietly, looking around for a clock. Knuckles twisted his head around and looked at the digital one on his bedside table.

"Not for at least an hour, maybe later since almost everyone was out late last night on a mission, Sonic tends to sleep until at least 2 after a really big one like yesterday's." Knuckles answered, tentatively removing himself from Espio's arms so he could sit up without hurting him and after wincing again he stretched himself out again, his joints popping audibly and he couldn't help grinning at that, as did Espio.

"Perhaps I should be a little gentler next time." Espio mused, spotting the gleeful smile on Knuckles' face as he mentioned a next time.

"You were perfect." Knuckles corrected him, leaning over to kiss him again, balancing himself with a carefully placed hand on Espio's chest.

After being helped into the shower all the while blushing furiously at actually having to be helped to walk Knuckles was finally able to relax as the hot water cascaded down over his back, relaxing all his aching muscles which had been far too heavily overused whilst he'd enjoyed every moment of it.

"Didn't think you were free of me yet did you darling?" An amused voice purred in his ear as another naked body pressed up behind his, joining him in the boiling water.

"So close." Knuckles cursed, feigning disappointment and failing as he leaned gently back against his body when two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." Espio decided dutifully, picking the shampoo off of the rack and squirting some into the palm of his hand then massaging it into Knuckles' hair. Playing with the occasional hand that trailed up and down his abdomen absently whilst his hair was lathered and washed Knuckles smiled and laughed quietly to himself.

"Something amusing you there?" Espio asked as he poured body lotion into his hands and made a rich lather between them.

"Just that the lordly Ninja has been reduced to washing a well-fucked boy in the shower." Knuckles teased with a light-hearted smile. Espio's hands were on his body the moment he'd finished speaking, pulling him gently out of the water as he rubbed gently all over his body to spread the soap, pulling them together even tighter.

"More like the Lowly Ninja has somehow woken up next to the most beautiful boy in the world and is now rubbing soap all over his body." Espio countered, his hands gliding down the inside of Knuckles' leg making him feel hot for reasons far beyond the hot water pouring down just an inch in front of him. Once Espio's hands had finally parted from Knuckle's skin and he'd gently pushed them back under the hot water Knuckles turned around to face him so they were chest to chest under the water. His breath caught in his throat slightly as he saw the wet dripping body of Espio in front of him, looking down at him from under eyelashes with little droplets of water running off them. He'd intended to say something romantic or contradictory back but all he could do was slip his arms over Espio's shoulders and pull him in for another kiss, the taste of his lips mixing with the heat of the water escaping into the gaps between their lips as they parted to move and breath.

"Now it's my turn to wash you, lowly lordly Ninja."

Sitting on Knuckles' bed, Espio had a towel around his waist and his hair, with Knuckles sat up on his legs behind him toweling his hair off loyally. Nothing, apart from sex, could possibly rival having Knuckles rub soap all over his body and then personally ensure it had all been washed of by licking his limbs as water poured over them both.

"Your hair is so wild." Knuckles observed aloud as he removed the towel and played with Espio's hair with his fingers, winding little bundles of strands around his fingers and tugging them just slightly so Espio's body jumped in response, ever so sensitive in that area.

"What should we do, when everyone's still asleep?" Espio asked, lowing his voice automatically as he thought about the other members of the household. He didn't want to deal with them any time soon either.

"Do you want them to know, about us I mean?"

"No."

"Then we should get breakfast and then..." Knuckles' voice trailed off. He couldn't say that Espio should leave, nothing felt right about it. He never wanted him to leave.

"Okay." Espio nodded in agreement, his throat going tight as well at the thought of having to leave. Wow, had they really only been together for one night? It felt like a lifetime since they'd last been parted.

Dressing, they left their room quietly and tip toed downstairs, opening the Kitchen door as quietly as they could. Standing around the kitchen counter awkwardly was Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Amy their eyes all fixing on the pair as they walking into the Kitchen. Immediately their faces adopted a rather fake surprise as they stared at Espio.

"Hey Espio, when did you get here?" Sonic asked in a rather fake high voice.

"Come in this morning? I didn't hear you." Tails added on in an equally rubbish attempt to fake surprise. Espio looked at them flatly, his serious attitude easily fitting back into place.

"You lot are really terrible Actors, never consider it for a career." He told them flatly, looking over at Knuckles to check he hadn't had a heart attack since it was so obvious that they knew. He was looking back at him and after they shared a rather resigned look he rolled his eyes.

"So who broke the golden law of privacy and went into my room first last night?" He asked dryly, he doubted that Amy would have simply told them straight out so one of them must have seen them asleep together.

"Sonic." The other three answered in unison.

"Hey, I was just checking Amy hadn't killed you." Sonic stuttered defensively as Knuckles and Espio both turned to scowl at him moodily.


End file.
